


some things are meant to be said

by ailiyasneski



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Curtwen, M/M, but no i’m posting here, curt really needs that hug, mentiom of suicidal thoughts, owen needs some milk, please god i’m so tired and i need sleep, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: curt and owen come back from a mission and hell breaks loose.





	some things are meant to be said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saf discord where i’m the saint of ‘ill fic that’](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saf+discord+where+i%E2%80%99m+the+saint+of+%E2%80%98ill+fic+that%E2%80%99).



“What the hell, Curt?” Owen shouted as Curt shit the apartment’s door behind them. 

“What?” Curt asked, and if only made Owen more upset. 

“What? I’ll tell you what! You could’ve died pulling that stunt!” 

“It was that or failing the mission!” Curt yelled back. 

“But what the hell would I do without you, huh? Not only would missions be harder, but I couldn’t live with myself,”

“Well you seemed to live just fine those 4 years!” 

“We both know I died died when you left those doors!” 

“You died?” Curt laughed. “Imagine being me! Imagine thinking your boyfriend is dead, then he comes back and tortured you to basically your death! And yeah, i know it hurt you seeing me leave, but i thought you died. i was all alone and-“ his voice faltered for a moment before he picked back up. “- and i then you come out and try to kill me and say i was the worst person. you even put s fucking gun to my chest!” 

“Curt-“ Owen said softly, but was cut off. 

“God damn, I wish you just pulled that fucking trigger!” 

Owen froze. Did Curt just say that? No, he didn’t mean it, did he? “Curt?” He whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder; Curt flinched and pulled away sharply. 

“No, don’t,” Curt replied, his voice almost a whisper. “Don’t say anything, Owen,” 

And Owen didn’t. Frankly, he didn’t know what to say. Curt had basically wished he was dead. And that alone raised to many alarms in Owen’s head. After a moment or two of silence, Owen heard a soft sob from Curt. He watched as Curt started sobbing more loudly, putting his head in his hands. Owen carefully moved next to Curt, like he was approaching a wild animal. It didn’t seem to matter- Curt moves quickly into Owen’s chest, grabbing tightly into Owen’s jacket.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” He said through broken sobs. Owen rubbed his back, and kissed his head. He couldn’t say anything, really. He didn’t have an answer. He just let Curt cry, moving him to the couch, knowing that crying would eventually wear him out. Curt kept crying, and Owen kept silent.


End file.
